Miku's grand finale
by Azurknight
Summary: A short romance story for Shido and Miku that takes place a couple of years later after the events of the series


Miku's grand finale

A couple of years ago Shido Itsuka had met the idol Miku Izayoi, and while she was bitter and angry at people for what happened in her past. Shido had convinced her to give people another chance, and she loved him for his selflessness. Even with time he even feel in love with her after hearing her beautiful voice many times, and being on countless dates with and without help from Ratatoskr, but the date he was on now with her at a local coffee shop was being monitored by Kotori and her crew. Keeping a nice pace Shido and Miku make small talk and enjoy each others company over a cup of coffee and pastry's in the afternoon, but their nice date was interrupted by the flash of a camera from someone outside a window.

"What was that for" Shido asked irritated

Miku sighs and looks down at the table slightly.

"More paparazzi I assume; there's been another scandal about me dating my fans and even some made up stuff that's not even closely true about me"

On Ratatoskrs ship Kotori sees the opportunity for a selected choice in dialogue, and the choices were.

Be comforting: Miku don't worry what other people think about you, and besides I'll always stand by you

Be bold: It's okay Miku I want people to know about us

Be manly: I'll go get that guys camera and beat him if you want

"Okay everyone cast your votes!"

The crew all vote for option 2, and so Shido says the line in a bold manner.

"Hey It's okay Miku I want people to know about; I mean who cares right"

Miku becomes slightly upset but not mad.

"But it does matter darling if people think these nasty things about me again then my career is finished"

Shido acts on his own and says something comforting.

"Hey don't think like that you're not a jaded diva you're a talented kind lady, and don't forget I'll always be your number one fan"

Miku quickly cheers up and puts her smile back on.

"You're right I'm being silly…I love you so much darling….so where do you want to go next?"

Once again Ratatoskr compiles three choices for Shido to say, and they where.

How about we just walk through the park and eat some ice cream

Why don't we go see a romantic movie?

Let's go somwhere private where no can disturb us

Kotori becomes a little unsure about choice three due to it's very easy to misinterpret nature.

"Who suggested three?"

Kannazuki quickly admits that it was his idea.

"It was me"

"Why that?"

"Because I want to see how far he's willing to go with no one around, and it should entertaining"

Kotori snaps her fingers and Kannazuki is dragged away. After the vote choice 1 was voted as the top choice.

"How about just take a walk through the park and eat ice cream"

Miku likes the idea but worries about people taking pictures of them together.

"Oh come on what's the worst they could do with pictures of us just walking together in public?"

"No you're right again I'm just being silly"

Shido and Miku go one their walk through the park and share an ice cream cone together, but once again someone takes another picture of them together. Miku finally becomes fed up and asks Shido if they can just go.

"Darling I just want to go home will you please escort me?

"Of course if that's what you want"

Shido escorts Miku back to her house, and they say goodbye for the day, and Shido apologizes for what happened.

"I'm sorry about what happened with those jerks with the cameras"

"No you have nothing to be sorry for; it's just the life of an idol"

"Miku are you going to be okay for the day?"

"I'll be fine, but I still want my goodbye kiss"

"Hmm you got it"

Shido leans in and kisses Miku on the lips, but again another camera takes their picture but they can't see it this time. About three weeks later Shido saw something on the news that greatly disturbed him; a story about his and Miku's relationship calling him a random fan whom she had been seeing, and there even was a rumor that she was also seeing five other guys. Feeling worried Shido ran over to Miku's home to check on her, and when he got there she had collapsed on the ground from stress. Shido put picked her up and carried her to her bedroom and sat her down on the bed to rest, and he went into the kitchen to make a meal for her. Kotori tried to talk to Shido about what he's going to do.

"Shido how are things over there?"

"Not too good Miku collapsed she probably got too stressed out from the scandal"

"So what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to stay here for a while and keep her company until she feels better, and I'd like it to be private if you don't mind"

"But Shido we…."

"Look I know you're just trying to help, but people keeping an eye on us is exactly how this happened so please Kotori"

"Okay bro I understand we'll sit this one out"

Shido thanked Kotori, and went back to Miku's room with a tray that had hot soup, fresh bread, and hot tea for Miku to eat. When he got back she was already awake and upset about what had happened.

"It's happening again isn't it, the rumors, the hate, and people turning against me"

Miku began crying and Shido walked up to comfort her after setting the tray down; he hugged her tightly which calmed her down.

"Don't worry just calm down I'm right here"

After a few minutes of calming Miku takes a few breaths and comes to a solution.

"Darling I'm to announce our relationship at my next concert"

"Miku are you sure?"

"Uh huh we've together for a year now and I think that it's about time people knew that"

"Okay if you're sure then I'll support you"

"Thank you darling"

Miku eats Shido's lunch and they spend the rest of the day together just talking and watch a few movies. A few days later Shido had decided that since Miku was going to bold at her concert then it was time that he decided to show that he was just as serious about their relationship, and bought a ring with intention of proposing to her after her concert. On the day of the concert Shido had went to the backstage using a platinum pass Miku gave him so he could always get back to her, and had bought her a bouquet of violets for her. When he got to her dressing room Miku was all ready for her performance but was nervous about the announcement she making.

"Miku I'll ask you one more time are you sure you're ready to announce our relationship?"

"(Takes breath) I am; I'm tired of people invading our time together"

Shido smiles and is ready to propose there and then, but is interrupted by the stage manager saying it's time for the concert.

"We'll talk more after the concert darling"

Miku kisses Shido on the cheek and walks out of the room to perform and make the announcement. She gives a wonderful concert, and then gets everyone in audiences attention.

"Excuse me everyone, but I have something I would like you all to know…(takes breath) as you all know there have been nasty rumors about me dating random fans. But I want you all to know that isn't true; however I am dating a fan but he's no random fan in fact if he didn't show up in my life I wouldn't be here now performing for everyone to see"

As Miku makes her announcement Shido walks on stage and Miku introduces him.

"And this is him my darling, Shido Itsuka the love of my life"

Shido walks closer to Miku gets on one knee, and pulls out a small box with the ring inside and shows it to her.

"I've realized just how much our relationship means to the both of us, and so Miku Izayoi will you marry me?"

Miku gasps and blushes, but also expects the audience to start whispering comments to each other about her dating somebody, but happened shocked her, her fans actually started chanting.

"Say yes Say yes say yes!"

Miku was seeing people who were really her fans cheer for her to say yes, and she smiles warmly and begins crying with happiness and without a seconds hesitation.

"Yes I will!"

When Miku announces her acceptance at Shido's proposal her fans begin cheering for her. Excited Shido picks Miku up and carries her off the stage and says to the audience.

"Sorry folks but I'm afraid she's mine for a while"

Seven years later Shido and Miku having been married for seven years were attending a class reunion for Shido's old high school, and there was even a little talent show going on for the children that were attending, and the next performance was by a young girl with short light blue hair, and indigo eyes. She walked up on the small stage nervously and introduces herself.

"Hi my name is…Shiori Itsuka..and I'm going to sing a song I wrote myself it's called..I love you daddy"

The little girl sings an adorable song which brings the people listening to tears at the cuteness, and in the audience were her parents Shido and his wife Miku Itsuka happily married, and proudly watch their daughter sing her heart out just like her mother.


End file.
